niña suicida
by annitha mz
Summary: perder todo en un instante es como perder la vida en el mismo- ...me pesan tantas cargas que me doy por vencida, escucharas los llantos de esta niña suicida... ¿haoxannaxyoh?...lean y dejen reviews por fa
1. Chapter 1

NIÑA SUICIDA

Por: annitha mz

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

…..

Despertó, el sol le daba en la cara, el aire apenas entraba por la ventana y afuera parecía un hermoso dia

**Eso no me sirve-**

Dijo la joven en susurro

No le servía un dia soleado pues no sentía ganas de salir

"_el no volverá_" recordó las palabras del chico

"_no tienes por qué seguir esperando"_ otra frase sin sentido, mencionada por el

Pero ella lo sabía, no volvería, no había por qué esperarlo, pero quería hacerlo

Era tan sencillo antes, su vida era normal

Flash back

**Hola anita**-Saludo el joven shaman a la rubia

**Corriste los 25 kilómetros que te dije**-hablo con firmeza

**Eh, si jijiji-**rio mientras se rascaba la nuca por los nervios

Después vio que uno de los espíritus de la pensión se acerco al oído de anna y ahí supo que su vida literalmente seria un infierno

**Mmm, muy bien, ahora as ve a bañarte y después prepara el almuerzo y espero que te salga bien**-

Caminando hacia la sala de estar dejando a yoh desmayado por la falsa alarma

**¿Por qué no le habrá dicho que no corrí todo lo que anna quería?**-se pregunto para después subir las escaleras

Termino de bañarse y salió del baño con una toalla enredada a la cintura, aun pensado

**Los espíritus jamás le mienten a anna-**dijo mientras ponía música en su mini estéreo-**porque…ah!**

Grito al ver que alguien más estaba en la habitación

**Hola hermanito**-hablo hao con una media sonrisa

Estaba abajo viendo sus novelas, primero escucho que yoh ponía música al menos no estaba tan alta, después un enorme grito

Se levanto molesta ese tonto la escucharía por ser tan escandaloso

Subió las escaleras molesta pero se detuvo, esa presencia, era de

**Hao-**dijo para después dirigirse a la habitación de yoh con prisa

Hermanito que recibimiento tan poco cordial, al menos deberías agradecerme por evitarte más entrenamiento-con su típica sonrisa

Lo miro con duda

**Ah, le pedí a un espíritu que mintiera a anita-**

**Y a que se debe tú corta visita**-hablo anna entrando de golpe a la habitación y haciendo énfasis en corta

Se **les da lo cordial en esta casa verdad**-caminando hacia anna

-**que quieres asakura**-respondió con la frialdad que le caracteriza

**Tus abuelos quieren que convivamos, ya vendrán más adelante a hablarno**s-mirando a anna**-¿y ahora me mostraras mi habitación o yo la escojo?**

Saliendo finalmente del cuarto dejando a yoh y anna

**No piensas decir nada**-hablo enojada y sin mirarlo

**Es mi hermano anita y…jijiji-**

Salió del cuarto molesta, yoh siempre tan relajado, como podía aceptar de buenas a primeras vivir con hao, tal vez no era todo lo que le molestaba, vivir con hao, verlo todos los dias.

**Fin flash back**

Ante cualquier cosa no podía dejar de pensar en que si yoh fuera un poco más firme nada hubiera pasado, no estaría sufriendo de esa manera

Aun recordaba aquel dia en que su vida cambio de mala manera

_**Flash back**_

**Cierto**-se escucho la voz de la anciana_**-hao tiene razón, el hermano mayor es quien elije a su prometida**_

_**Y según las tradiciones de la familia, se le tiene que asignar a la itako más poderosa de su generación**_-hablo yomei con pose de pensador

Lo miro con indiferencia, no tenían derecho, no podían hacerlo, ya era la prometida de yoh, no podían simplemente cambiarle el prometido como si fuera cosa común

**Pero yoh**-atino a decir la itako con cierto nerviosismo y coraje

**A yoh se le asignara una nueva prometida**-hablo con voz firme

Ante las palabras mencionadas el corazón se le destrozo, no era suficiente con querer atarla a hao, también tenían que hacerla sufrir con yoh

**Entonces está arreglado**-hablo yomei-anna y hao son prometidos desde ahora, después solucionaremos lo de yoh.

Pensaba decir algo, pero no podía, le tenía demasiado respeto a su sensei como para oponerse, le debía mucho pues kino fue quien la había ayudado cuando no tenía a nadie

Pero yoh, que pasaría con él, en ese momento no estaba presente, al llegar baya sorpresa que se llevaría.

Se quedo sola en la cocina acompañada de hao

**Ahora eres mi prometida anita-**hablo hao con tono burlón, pues había conseguido lo que desde un principio quiso.

Sentía mucha impotencia, como le hacía eso, usarla como un objeto para conveniencia de los asakura

_**-siempre consigo lo que quiero**_-hablo acercándose a ella

_**-eres un idiota**_-le dijo completamente furiosa-_**que te quede claro no lo hago por amor, jamás te amare, jamás**_

Fin flash back

_**Jamás-**_dijo en susurro mientras una sonrisa melancólica cruzaba por su rostro

CONTINUARA…

Hola, este es el nuevo fic, pues originalmente pensaba hacerlo de un solo capitulo, pero me agarre escribiendo y ya no pude parar, pero es trágico, no esperen final feliz, aun que por intermedio si trae mucho romance y todo, bueno el titulo dice mucho, espero que les guste y les agradecería algún review

_**Annitha mz**_

**Me cansa darle vueltas a toda esta mierda, papá hoy eh saltado con el cuello sujeto a una cuerda**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NIÑA SUICIDA**_

Por: annitha mz

x-x-x-x

_**Flash back**_

1 año y medio atrás

_**Enano cabezón prepara el almuerzo**_-hablo de peor humor

_**Si anna, por cierto no sabes cuándo regresara yoh-**_

Hablo el pequeño dirigiéndose a la cocina seguido de la rubia

_**No**_-respondió de golpe

Hubiera querido que yoh no estuviera ausente, tal vez asi el hubiera dicho algo acerca de los planes de los ancianos asakura

Suspiro cansada aun no sabía cómo haría para llevar todo eso, se dirigió a un estante y se coloco de puntitas para alcanzar la caja de galletas

Sintió un mano en su cintura y otra en la mano que tenia alzada, se dio vuelta violentamente y quitándose del alcance de hao

Bajo las galletas y se las ofreció a anna, logrando que esta se las arrebatara de mala gana

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la sala para ver su programa-_**me avisas cuando esté listo el almuerzo**_-con estas palabras se fue de la vista de manta aun que seguida por hao

Aun no se acostumbraba a la tan "incomoda" visita de hao, se preguntaba como yoh no le dijo nada, no era que fuera mala la presencia de hao, pues al parecer los gemelos habían arreglado todo el asunto ahora vivían como si fueran hermanos, se puso serio sería mejor que empezara a hacer el almuerzo si no, ni se quería imaginar el castigo de anna

Se sentó molesta sabía que hao venia tras ella aun seguía molesta pero como no estarlo, hao se había aprovechado de su "poder" ahora tal vez estaba obligada a casarse con él, y decia tal vez porque aun sentía que podía haber una escapatoria

"negarse" le paso por la cabeza, pero hao podría obligarla parte de que a los asakura no les gustaría nada eso, podría inclusive perder a yoh, pero no había mucha diferencia.

_**Ni si quiera aquí puedo estar sola-**_le dijo encendiendo el televisor

_**Deberías considerarte afortunada**_-hablo con rastro de molestia en su voz

Solo suspiro-_**afortunada, de que tenga que casarme contigo**_-con sarcasmo

_**Afortunada de que no estoy obligando-**_

_**Y crees que lo hare por gusto, estas obligándome**_-levantándose y quedando de frente a hao

_**Ya basta**_-tomándola del brazo-_**desde que te conocí te lo dije, eres perfecta para ser mi esposa, es tu problema no haber tomado en serio mis palabras**_

_**Tienes razón**_-respirando agitadamente-_**no me voy a casar contigo**_-negando con la cabeza y zafándose del agarre

_**¿Y que harás entonces?-**_pregunto con burla-_**seguramente yoh ya tiene prometida**_

_**Entonces me iré, me iré de esta casa, no voy hacer objeto de tu capricho-**_

_**Sabes lo que haces**_-hablo deteniéndola antes de que saliera de la sala-_**estas firmando la sentencia de muerte de mi hermanito**_

Sería capaz de hacerlo se suponía que en algo hao asakura había cambiado, pero que estaba pensando siempre seria un asesino

_**Lo hare, asi que tu elige**_-soltándola

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver que la puerta principal se deslizaba dejando ver al castaño

_**Hola anita-**_saludo al ver a la rubia-_**hola hao**_-de igual forma a hao

_**Esta listo el almuerzo**_-hablo manta viendo a los jóvenes-_**yoh amigo ya regresaste**_

_**Hola manta-**_saludo sonriente

_**Genial hablemos vamos a come**_r-llevándose al castaño a la cocina

_**Entonces anita**_-le hablo hao al oído

_**Solo por el**_-lo dijo en voz baja

_**Por cierto me gustaría no hacer tanto royo, no quiero que yoh posponga esto**_-

Se quedo temblando del coraje, nuevamente en contra de su voluntad la comprometían, primero con yoh solo que a él llego a quererlo pero a hao no.

Se dirigió a la cocina se sentó a la mesa bajo la mirada de yoh y de hao

_**Cuéntame yoh como fue tu viaje a china**_-hablo emocionado manta

_**Jijiji pues estuvo un poco cansado no conocía la ciudad y jijiji….-**_comiendo de su plato_**-por cierto que vi a ren, dijo que vendría en dos semanas. ¿Anita puede venir ren?**_-le pregunto a anna

_**Si-**_respondió sin rodeos ni amenazas, le convenía si hao quisiera atacar a yoh al menos no estaría solo

_**Bien…-**_fue interrumpido por el ruido del teléfono

_**Ya voy**_-hablo manta al ver a anna

_**Bueno…si….claro…ahora se lo paso…mm…a bueno…yo le digo-**_se escuchaba al pequeño

_**¿Quién era?-**_pregunto anna a manta al verlo venir

_**Era la señora kino, dijo que quería hablar con yoh-**_

Se quedo helada ante la respuesta sabía lo que venía_**-yoh quisiera hablar contigo después de comer-**_

Termino de comer y se levanto para después sin decir una palabra salir de la habitación

Debía despejar su mente para saber que decirle a yoh

_**Fin flash back**_

Recordaba esos momentos, y al fin todo termino en nada, miraba a la nada mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos, apenas habían pasado 3 meses desde aquel suceso en el que perdió todo, que demonios tenia encima de ella, tantas cosas que ya no podía ver con claridad.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x—x—x

Estaba en su habitación recordando esos momentos tan angustiantes con la rubia

_**Flash back**_

Había pasado 1 mes desde la muerte de su gemelo, anna había quedado destrozada como todos solo que no pensó encontrar a si a la fuerte itako

_**Anna**_-toco la puerta_**-¿puedo pasar?-**_espero un rato después decidió entrar en el cuarto

La vio acostada sobre el futon, sonrió le encantaba ver a la rubia tan tranquila demasiada diferencia a cuando estaba despierta

Se acerco a ella, acaricio su mejilla todo había empezado tan mal entre ellos la obligaron a casarse con el

Su sonrisa desapareció al tomar la mano de la chica y encontrar un frasco de pastillas, vacio.

_**Ana, no por favor**_-tomándola entre brazos_**-anna despierta**_

_**Bajo con la chica rápidamente-**_

Agradecía que hubiera despertado, fue tanto el alivio al verla abrir los ojos, esos hermosos ojos negros llenos de tristeza

_**Anna**_-le sonrió

_**¿Por qué?-**_alcanzo a preguntar

_**Eres una tonta, porque lo hiciste, Jeanne te despertó**_-hablo más calmado-_**aun no es tu momento anna**_

_**Fin flashback**_

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews

Les agradecería que me dejaran algún review a ver qué tal estuvo el capitulo

Annitha mz

_**Fui yo quien salto pero tú fuiste quien ato en mi cuello la cuerda**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**NIÑA SUICIDA**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

….x….x….x….x…x…x…..x…x…x…..x….x…..x….x…x

**Año y medio atrás**

_**De que querías hablar anita**_-le pregunto un yoh un tanto tranquilo

_**Yoh, tus abuelos cancelaron nuestro compromiso**_-hablo de golpe

Ni si quiera había captado una palabra después de "cancelaron"-_**de que hablas, ¿Por qué?**_

_**Quieren que me case con hao-**_hablo nuevamente

_**Pero anna no puedes, eres mi prometida y….-**_

_**Ya no yoh-**_lo interrumpió antes de volver esto más doloroso-_**me casare con hao y tú te casaras con la chica que tu abuela diga**_-dicho esto se puso de pie caminando fuera de la sofocante habitación

_**Anna**_-en verdad quería detenerla pero_**….-iré a visitar a mis abuelos y arreglare esto**_-con cara seria salió de la habitación dejando sola a anna

_**Demonios**_-hablo lamentándose de no dejar todo claro con yoh ahora hao…

_**Yoh espera**_-lo alcanzo-_**no hagas nada**_-casi le suplico

_**Anna**_-frunció el seño levemente no comprendía a la rubia-q_**uieres casarte con hao, ya no quieres casarte conmigo**_

Y cada palabra le dolía en el corazón pero con el tiempo yoh lo superaría, tenía que hacerlo-_**por favor**_-menciono después de un rato, solo que esta palabra tal vez yoh no la escucho pues salió furioso de la pensión

Entro echando chispas, lo último que quería era encontrarse a hao, todo esto pasaba por su culpa, era un maldito que solo buscaba cumplir sus caprichos a base de cualquier cosa

Y precisamente frente a ella se hiso presente el hombre de sus pesadillas vivientes

Sin siquiera mirarlo un segundo más lo esquivo subiendo las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación se sentó en el futon quedándose seria

Sentía tanta impotencia en esos momentos, primero sentir la obligación de cumplir con los mandatos de los asakura, y ahora teniendo que cumplir las exigencias de ese idiota

Ni siquiera se imaginaba un futuro con él, casarse con hao, vivir con él, siempre que pensaba en su futuro se lo imaginaba con yoh un futuro un tanto tranquilo y "aburrido" pero con yoh, al que ¿amaba?

Frustración corría por sus venas y no podía hacer nada, tomo una almohada y se la coloco encima de la cara para después gritar liberando "en vano" el coraje que sentía.

Se quedo al pie de las escaleras, no tenía otra opción sabia que hacia sufrir a anna con sus "decisiones" pero quería, necesitaba sentirla cerca, el método era lo de menos, pero viéndola como estaba y siendo el principio de todo ahora no parecía lo de menos.

Pasaron 3 dias en que ni yoh ni anna se hicieron presentes en la casa, anna se mantenía en su habitación y yoh en la suya o en el parque corriendo junto a manta.

_**Anna-**_se escucho una voz un tanto particular-_**voy a pasar**_-aviso deslizando lentamente la puerta

Escucho abrirse la puerta y subió la mirada encontrándose a jun

_**Hola anna-**_le saludo entrando completamente en la habitación_**-¿Cómo estás?-**_

_**Bien-**_le respondió al instante

La chica no se molesto ante la respuesta sabia que tan orgullosa y cerrada era la rubia, al menos era algo que hablara-_**supe lo de hao **_

_**¿Por qué están aquí?**_-pregunto sabiendo que si jun venia no era sola

_**Ya habíamos hecho planes hace tiempo**_-dijo recordándole que hacía tiempo ya tendrían una reunión de amigos en la pensión, por 2 semanas

Suspiro-_**cierto, casi lo olvido**_-hablo con cansancio

_**Anna, deberías de comer algo o….-**_en realidad no sabía cómo hablarle a anna

_**No tengo hambre-**_

_**Es imposible que no tengas hambre, llevas 3 dias sin probar bocado**_-hablo un poco preocupada

No sabía que contestarle porque tenía que ser tan entrometida como si le importara-iba a contestar de forma grosera cuando…._**- ¿como sabes eso?**_

Dudo en responder_**-fue hao, al parecer está preocupado por ti**_-con eso solo hiso enfurecer a la itako que se levantaba del futon-_**y por yoh**_

Eso destruyo su "paciencia" como se atrevía ese imbécil…..-salió molesta de la habitación y antes de bajar las escaleras se encontró con el que quería ver

_**Idiota, desgraciado**_-le grito a la cara mientras se abalanzaba contra el-_**estúpido, imbécil como te atreves si quiera a….-**_ la detuvo utilizando un poco de fuerza en su agarre pues la rubia contaba con mucha fuerza

No tardaron mucho en asomarse todos a ver lo que ocurría con la joven ¿pareja?

Con un poco de impaciencia entro en la habitación más cercana que había con la rubia a lado-suéltame-hablo respirando agitada pero ya sin tirar de golpes pues hao la detenía

_**Ya basta**_-le hablo hao con el seño fruncido

_**Eres un idiota de verdad**_-hablo sin quitarle la penetrante mirada de encima

_**Lo sé-**_dándole raramente la razón

Esto más que tranquilizar a anna sola la hiso enfurecer más-_**te estás burlando de mi**_-grito desesperada

_**Ya basta anna, detente**_-con poca paciencia-_**ya no se puede hacer nada**_

Raramente sonrió pero con gran malicia en el rostro-_**no, ya no se puede hacer nada, pero asi como tú me amenazaste con hacerle daño a yoh, asi vas a recordar que esto lo hago solo por él, aun cuando este casada contigo siempre será el**_-le dijo ya de cercas después salió de la habitación

…x….x…x….x….x…x…x….x…x

**ACTUALIDAD**

Y recordar todos esos momentos la hacían sentirse peor, pero no podía evitarlo evitar maldecir a todo el mundo por su mala suerte, pero que ganaba con eso, nada, lo sabía de sobra ahora que había perdido todo no ganaba nada, y el mundo se movía a su alrededor todos siguieron como si nada pasara, solo que ella se quedo estancada en ese momento, verlo morir frente a ella, poner en una persona todo lo poco que tenia, todo el inmenso amor que sentía por ese tonto idiota, aun recordaba esos instantes como si frente a sus ojos pasaran las frías escenas

_Flashback_

Todos corrían de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado, su ahora corta cabellera castaña adornaba de una forma casi angelical su rostro, esto solo la hacía entrar más en pánico, respiraba un poco agitada, los ancianos asakura, todos los amigos, rondaban por la casa ayudando en lo que se podía pero realmente ya no se podía hacer nada, sintió como el corazón se agitaba de forma brusca como si fuera anuncio de un mal presagio

De pronto todo fue silencio, el castaño apenas y pudo abrir los ojos solo para observar por última vez a la rubia de ojos negros y le pesaba tanto verla tan destruida pero él lo sabía y al parecer todos también

_**Por que se detienen-**_hablo anna mirando a todos

Todos se quedaron callados algunos ya no se encontraban en la habitación y otros simplemente bajaban la cabeza ante la pena de anna

Los miro con reprobación porque demonios no hacían nada_**-¿Por qué?-**_alcanzo a pronunciar débilmente

_**Anita**_-le hablo con una sonrisa débil pero fingiendo tranquilidad-_**te amo, pero… ya viví demasiado**_-alcanzo a decir para después cerrar los ojos lentamente anunciando su muerte

_Fin flashback_

_**Yo también**_-hablo con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

…...x…..….x…..…x…..….x…x…..x…..…..x…..….x…...x…... x

Continuara….

Gracias por sus reviews y por leer esta historia

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Por cierto que ya actualice

Cambiaras mi vida

Daños colaterales

Recuérdame

Me voy….besos 3

_**Annitha mz**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Niña suicida **_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Capitulo 4. _DECISIONES_

…..x…..x…x….x….x

_**1 año y 5 meses atrás**_

Se miraba fijamente en el espejo, ese vestido solo representaba cadenas-_**cadenas de hao**_-con nostalgia hablo

_**Anna, en verdad amas a yoh**_-le pregunto jun mientras se acercaba a la chica a hacer un último retoque_**-lo digo porque esto podría ser menos incomodo**_

_**Desde pequeña eh estado comprometida con él, si no fuera por yoh no sería nada, le debo todo lo que soy-**_

_**Tal vez confundas el amor con agradecimiento**_-la miro esperando respuesta

_**Le tengo un gran cariño a yoh, es como….-**_suspiro con cansancio_**-como un hermano, mi familia**_

Extrañamente le sonrió a la rubia-_**eh observado a hao, y casi te puedo jurar que no eres un capricho, eh visto como te mira, deberías intentarlo**_

_**No puedo, me ah humillado de sobre manera al pasar por encima de mis decisiones, es como todos en esta familia, jamás preguntan lo que quiero, no pregunto si en realidad me quiero casar con el-**_hablo con el seño fruncido pero con tristeza en su interior

_**En un rato te lo preguntara, y eres libre de escoger lo que quieres, yoh y tu tienen amigos que no permitirían que hao hiciera su santa voluntad nuevamente, es tu**_ _**decisión**_-la miro seria para salir del cuarto no sin antes decir una frase que ella conocía muy bien_**-todo se solucionara**_

Era cierto, hasta ahora no había pensado en nada positivo ni ningún tipo de solución, ahora jun se la ponía en frente-_**decir no**_-hablo mirándose al espejo_**-o ser la esposa de hao**_

Ignorando las circunstancias el vestido era hermoso digno de admirar, y es que era hermoso ni muy ostentoso ni muy sencillo, era hermoso, si tan solo pudiera acompañarlo con una sonrisa al menos fingida, pero sentía como en esos momentos no podía ni fingir algo que no sentía.

_**Te vez hermosa**_-escucho la voz de hao detrás de ella, parpadeo una vez y volteo con cierto aire de molestia

_**No sabes tocar**_-al instante de verlo prácticamente le borraron la memoria pues no sabía que decir, lucia realmente guapo con el traje que llevaba_**-es mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia-**_hablo sin mirarlo y con voz un poco mas apagada

_**No lo creo, Te traje algo**_-hablo poniéndole en frente el rosario de cuencas azules que solía usar anna, con algo que le sorprendía ver nuevamente, esa cuenca blanca que le acompañaba, no la veía desde la pelea hace 2 años con hao_**….-lamento haberla roto**_-hablo refiriéndose a la cuenca que había utilizado anteriormente anna

Con un leve movimiento hizo que se abriera la cuenca en 2 mostrando un anillo de compromiso con una hermosa piedra adornándole_**-esto te pertenece**_

Se mantenía seria, pasmada observando lo que a su alrededor pasaba, acaso el gran asakura se había disculpado por algo, parpadeo al sentir un leve rose en sus labios, abrió los ojos encontrándose a hao frente a ella, después del fugas beso escucho que se retiraba del cuarto

Se quedo sola en la habitación aun sin poder recuperar la respiración, miro su mano donde estaba el anillo aun sin colocar, suspiro mientras esperaba que con eso se despejara su mente, no era posible que pasara eso, con unas simples palabras de jun, un "simple" gesto de parte de hao ahora se encontraba totalmente confundida, pero extrañamente con una leve sonrisa en los labios

Después de un rato escucho a pilika y tamao entrar en la habitación-_**anna, te ves hermosa, de verdad estas preciosa, ¿verdad tamao?-**_pregunto la peli-azul mirando con emoción atentamente a anna

_**Si es verdad, la señorita anna es la novia más hermosa**_-hablo con una leve sonrisa, mirando con cierta ilusión el vestido

No hacía falta el reishi para saber lo que pensaba la peli-rosa, si ella se casaba con hao, tamao terminaría casándose con yoh, no era secreto para nadie que tamao estaba enamorada de yoh desde hace tiempo

_**Gracias-**_hablo nuevamente mirándose en el espejo

_**¿Estás lista? Ya es hora**_-hablo aun mirando el vestido

_**Sí, estoy lista**_-

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila, las palabras del padre solo la hacía pensar en mas, la decisión precipitadamente la tomo, pero aun se preguntaba consecuencias de esta decisión, pero dicen que el que no arriesga no gana.

_**Señorita anna kyoyama, acepta por esposo a hao asakura**_-pregunto el hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia

Se dio media vuelta quedando mirando a hao, tomo su mano y coloco en la palma de esta el anillo que había recibido hacia unos momentos

Después de que hao la miro un tanto sorprendido, extendió su mano_**-acepto**_

….x…..x…x…..x

ACTUALIDAD

Se mantenía mirando fijo la ventana, el té que le había llevado tamao ya estaba completamente frio e intacto, la lluvia nublaba completamente su vista al exterior, pero aun que pudiera ver mas allá de la ventana sabia que todo estaría nublado.

Suspiro nuevamente, estaba harta de la situación, sabía que no solo se afectaba a ella, también a yoh y a los demás que trataban nulamente de ayudarla.

Decidió cerrar los ojos buscando dormir un poco mientras trataba de obtener la tranquilidad que sintió aquella noche

Flash back

La fiesta había transcurrido normalmente, pero después de unas horas cayó en cuenta de lo que venía, después de la boda venia la noche de bodas

En esos momentos ya se lamentaba de a ver aceptado, suspiro nerviosa, ya estaba en la habitación que seguro hao querría compartir y mas, soltó un leve suspiro al ser abrazada por hao mesclando sorpresa, miedo y "gusto"-hao-hablo pero cayó nuevamente al sentir los labios del castaño sobre su cuello-hao no…-

Ignorando las "suplicas" de la itako la recostó sobre la cama quedando el detrás de ella finalmente beso su mejilla y se detuvo

Se sorprendió al sentir que se detenía pero aun asi seguía sintiendo el brazo de hao abrazarla levemente de la cintura

Fin flash back

Nuevamente abrió los ojos, sintiendo lo contrario deseando jamás volver a abrirlos, en ese punto ya solo rogaba piedad para su alma

Todos los dias se la pasaba pensando en su vida, en las sonrisas que el viento le fue borrando, tantas veces se había caído que ahora ya no le quedaban ganas para ponerse en pie, sabía lo que necesitaba, que alguien le susurrara al oído que todo estaría bien y creerlo

CONTINUARA….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Niña suicida **_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Capitulo 5

…x…x

1 año y 5 meses atrás

Era un nuevo día, se encontraba mirando por la ventana mientras aun permanecía acostada, era raro, al principio era raro, la primera semana hao durmió abrazado a la chica y en cierto momento sentía como su abrazo la aprisionaba pero ahora era raro pues sentía comodidad

Y justamente ahora se encontraba ahí recostada sobre el futon mirando por la ventana mientras hao aun dormía

_**Hao-**_hablo en voz baja esperando que el chico no le respondiera

_**¿Qué pasa?-**_pregunto adormilado

Cerró los ojos nuevamente-_**nada**_

_**Anna, ya está la casa lista-**_le hablo mientras recargaba su rostro en el hombro de la rubia, después de hacer unas remodelaciones en la casa ahora estaba lista_**-en cuanto estés lista nos vamos**_

_**No quisiera irme…pero es lo mejor**_-hablo con voz somnolienta, era lo mejor pues en la pensión se encontraba yoh y las cosas entre esos 3 no estaba de lo mejor-_**estarán tus aliados**_

_**Sí, pero en la casa continua, estaremos bien-**_

_**Lo supongo**_-hablo mirando por la ventana-_**arreglare mis cosas rápido**_

…

Se encontraba frente a la casa, color blanco con los marcos azules, frente a la casa se hallaba un pequeño lago, a lado de la casa se encontraba otra con los mismos colores solo que un poco más pequeña pero igual de 2 pisos, estaba rodeada de bosque puro, seguro en kilómetros no había nada, solo como lo gustaba a hao

Se adentro en la casa, por dentro la decoración era un tanto simple pero perfecta

La sala de estar era muy grande y con pisos de madera y paredes pintadas de un color azul cielo al igual que todas las habitaciones excepto la principal que se decoraba por paredes blancas en combinación con muebles negros

_**Señorita anna desayunara algo**_-le hablo la chica de cabellos rubios

_**No**_-respondió neutralmente, ya llevaban aproximadamente 1 semana viviendo en esa casa y aun le incomodaba el ver rondando a los aliados del castaño que últimamente poco veía-_**Y hao**_-pregunto seria

_**No lo sé señorita anna-**_

_**Tal vez este con alguna amiga**_-hablo matilda apareciendo frente a la rubia

Salió de la casa dirigiéndose al lago, era temprano así que el sol alumbraba cualquier rincón del lugar

Miro el lugar, ya se estaba hartando de ver ese lugar, pues era lo único que podía ver en esa área

Con aburrimiento decidió adentrarse en el bosque

Caminaba observando siempre lo mismo arboles, todo le resultaba tan aburrido, que equivocada estaba al pensar que esto sería diferente

Camino encontrándose con una pequeña cascada

Sonrió levemente, al fin encontraba un lugar interesante, o al menos relajante

Se saco los zapatos para sentarse en una roca cercana y colocar los pies dentro del agua

Miro al cielo, no entraba mucha luz solo un pequeño claro en el agua, todo su alrededor estaba cubierto de arboles y unas cuantas piedras

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el relajante y lento movimiento del agua en sus pies

Suspiro agradada, hacia un poco de calor así que una idea le vino a la cabeza

Dudo unos momentos, que tal si se encontraba algún animal en el agua o algo pasaba, después de dudar un rato se decidió, total si ocurría algo ella sabría como poner en orden las cosas

Con rapidez se quito la ropa, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien estuviera cerca y observándola, con la misma rapidez entro en el agua

Se dio vuelta quedando de frente a la cascada, al instante sintió la fría agua pero solo un segundo pues pudo sentir la calidez de la misma

Respiro profundamente buscando relajarse lo más posible, ya que dentro de la casa aun que estaba sola no conseguía relajarse

Cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras se sumergía en el agua

La observo mientras se sumergía en el agua, deseaba tanto entrar en el agua junto a la chica pero sabía que no era el momento correcto pues anna aun no quería ir mas allá de donde se encontraban: nada, y podía percibir que estaba molesta

Después de unos cortos segundos salió a la superficie tomando un poco de aire, extrañamente sintió que alguien le miraba atentamente

Se dio vuelta encontrándose con el castaño observándola con sus brillantes ojos

_**Te piensas quedar ahí-**_hablo rompiendo el silencio

_**La vista es espectacular así que por que moverse**_-respondió con una sonrisa en los labios-_**no todos los días se puede observar tal belleza**_

Frunció el seño aparentemente molesta-podrías _**ver este paisaje todos los días si anduvieras mas por estos rumbos**_

_**Me estas reclamando por mi ausencia**_-con suspicacia-_**no esperaba menos de ti**_-sonrió

Solo se mantuvo callada con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho

_**Eh estado resolviendo algunas cosas y….-**_

_**No pregunte qué has estado haciendo**_-interrumpió con tono molesto-_**no estás en toda la semana y apareces justamente cuando estoy desnuda, que coincidencia**_

_**Las coincidencias, los momentos justos**_-sonrió_**-pero no me malinterpretes anna, se que aun no quieres nada así que me basta con observarte**_

Aun que sus palabras le sorprendieron un poco no dejo que se notara y continuo seria-_**quisiera estar sola, así que como estas tan complaciente conmigo te pido que te vayas**_

Suspiro con cansancio conocía a anna y sabia de su carácter, sabiendo de la condición de su matrimonio y contando su ultimo lapso de ausencia mejor esperaría a que el agua se calmara

_**Bien, tengo cosas que hacer**_-con una última sonrisa se fue del lugar-

Se quedo seria observando el lugar donde había estado el castaño

_**Idiota**_-hablo aun mirando el lugar-_**como se atreve a traerme a la nada y dejarme sola**_

Con la visita al parecer arruino la tarde y la relajación

Salió buscando rápidamente su ropa

Una vez cambiada se decidió a caminar de regreso a la casa

Caminaba con semblante molesto, no sabía el motivo de su molestia pero trataba de negar que fuera hao

Con dolor se agacho al sentir el dolor producido por un mal paso

Se toco el tobillo por encima pero nuevamente sintió el dolor

Se sentó en el suelo mientras maldecía su suerte

Al tratar de ponerse de pie para intentar caminar, Sintió dolor nuevamente

Desistió de su intento, tal vez con algo de tiempo el dolor pasaría y podría levantarse

Miro su tobillo y suspiro molesta, no entendía por qué se molestaba, hao un momento antes de la boda la deslumbro pero solo fue ese momento, y nada más, ahora seguro como dijo matilda estaba con alguna amiga, no le sorprendería que lo hiciera

Relajo su expresión nada ganaba ya, pero aun sentía molestia y nostalgia, aun que negara que extrañaba a yoh en realidad lo extrañaba, no quería ni si quiera pensar en cómo estaría

En cierto modo se sentía culpable, una traidora y para que, para estar varada ahí, sin saber qué hacer

Aun que los aliados de hao no vivían en la misma casa aun así podía percibir soledad, aun que los viera entrenando o reunidos aun así sabia que todo ahí estaba en completa soledad

Ni si quiera hao con sus estúpidas promesas que recitaba lograban llenarla del todo, a veces sonaba tan sincero pero abrir los ojos y verlo, siempre veía esa expresión en su rostro, no podría olvidar eso

La noche cubrió el cielo, dejando todo completamente oscuro

Miro a los lados, el día se le había ido pensando, ahora derramando tontas lagrimas, y esperando que el dolor se fuera para que le permitiera caminar

_**Demonios**_-hablo mientras movía el pie bruscamente-_**au**_-se quejo al sentir nuevamente el dolor

Cerró los ojos buscando concentrarse

Se puso de pie con dificultad, se recargo en un árbol respirando lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos-en mal momento se le ocurrió regresar por un lugar tan "feo", y más de noche que prácticamente no podía ver nada solo escuchar los ruidos que producían las aves y otros animales, que esperaba no estuvieran cerca

Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con la chica de coletas

_**¿Dónde está anna?-**_pregunto al no encontrarla en la habitación

_**Mari no lo sabe, creo que Salió por la mañana-**_

_**Lo sé, la vi en la cascada por la tarde, no ah regresado**_-miro por la ventana eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y por el clima se veía que llovería

Miro el cielo, el poco cielo que se podía observar pues las ramas de los arboles cubrían la vista

Bajo la cabeza para nuevamente intentar dar pasos, con dificultad alcanzo a dar cerca de 10 pasos, pero 10 pasos no era nada a la distancia que se encontraba la casa

Sintió como agua caía sobre su cabeza

Con el rostro negó, su suerte era tan maravillosa pensó con sarcasmo

Poco después comenzaron los truenos y el agua comenzó a caer

Recordó que cercas de la cabaña había visto una cueva, era la única opción cerca

Con dificultad emprendió su camino, entro en la cueva, entraba la lluvia debido a un hueco que seguramente de día dejaba entrar el sol, le bastaba con eso pues no alcanzaba a mojarse más de lo que estaba

_**Anna**_-le hablo observando que abría los ojos

Una luz prácticamente cegadora le hiso abrir los ojos_**-hao…hay mucha luz**_

Se acerco a la ventana y cerró las cortinas dejando el cuarto un tanto oscuro-_**donde estoy**_-se escucho la confundida voz de la rubia

_**Estas en casa, te encontré cerca de la cascada…como te sientes-**_

Abrió los ojos nuevamente-_**bien**_

_**Has tenido temperatura todo el día, tu tobillo esta mejor pero te resfriaste-**_

_**Hao, hablas mucho**_-cubriéndose con la sabana-_**hace frio**_

_**Si**_-con esas palabras entro en la cama junto a la itako que se encontraba más dormida que despierta

Se movió para alcanzar la otra sabana, fue detenido con debilidad por el brazo de la rubia

_**Quédate**_-hablo dejando caer su brazo

_**Siempre-**_

ACTUALIDAD

Se puso de pie, camino hacia el tocador sentándose en la silla frente al espejo

Se miraba con molestia, en realidad lucia demacrada, su cabello rubio había dejado de crecer, sus ojos lucían opacos y podía sentir su ausencia

Era como si sintiera que no estaba ahí, no estaba viviendo eso, podía sentir la soledad en el ambiente

Ahora se arrepentía de estar completamente sola por su decisión

La decisión de alejar a todos, de quedarse sola, era como encontrarse dentro del espejo, gritar y aun así no ser escuchada

Todos los días escuchaba la vos de yoh detrás de la puerta

En esos momentos se avergonzaba de sus pensamientos de personas débiles

Pero no podía salir y actuar como si nada pasara, ahora era tarde para arrepentirse de cualquier cosa

Solo pensaba en que había una posibilidad de volver a verlo, volver a estar con el

Pero ¿arriesgarse?-

_**CO**__**N**__**TIN**__**U**__**ARA**__**…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Por: _**annitha mz**_

….l….l…..l….l….l….l….l…l….l…l

1 y 5 meses atrás

Despertó con la luz del sol en la cara - ahh - se quejo al instante

Cuando abrió los ojos bien observo al castaño mirándola con cierta ternura - que haces aquí - pregunto con molestia

- Buenos días -

Lo miro extrañada, el dolor en la cabeza era cada vez más persistente - y ese milagro que estas en casa, ya te aburriste de tus amiguitas

- De que estás hablando - pregunto confundido

- Quiero estar sola - hablo ahora más relajada

Solo suspiro con cansancio y salió del cuarto

Después de darse un baño se vistió y se dispuso comer algo, Bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina encontrándose con hao y kanna sentados en la mesa

Se dio vuelta seguida de hao - ¿te sientes mejor?

Salió de la casa sin darle respuesta

- Estas aburrida - pregunto nuevamente

- Fue un error casarme contigo - hablo seria - antes de la boda me convencí de negarme a nuestra boda, y…y llegaste con el rosario, el anillo y tu discurso barato - hablo con gran molestia y sin mirar al chico a los ojos

- Porque simplemente no lo aceptas, siempre eh creado algo en ti, si tan solo lo aceptaras, todo podría ser distinto -

- No hao, hiciste que me casara contigo a la fuerza, mediante una amenaza y solo para cumplir tu capricho - hablo mirándolo con rabia - Yoh jamás me demostró que le importaba en ningún sentido, al verte…escucharte hablar conmigo antes de la boda creí que por fin le podría importar a alguien, solo soy un capricho para ti y nada mas

- No anna, eres más que un capricho, eres todo para mí -

…

Miraba por la ventana de la habitación, el día como siempre le resultaba aburrido, tenía que hacer algo para terminar con esa sensación de monotonía

Suspiro mientras se levantaba del suelo y caminaba por la habitación

Bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina, en los estantes de abajo busco unas velas

- Señorita anna - escucho la voz del pequeño opacho

Volteo a verlo - eso es…es un

- Un niño - completo hao entrando después de los chicos - Lo adopte

- Como, que… -

Hice lo mismo que con opacho - con total naturalidad

- Opacho era un bebe, y esto…el…el ya tiene, que…2 años - replico con disgusto

- Me supongo que sí - hablo hao refiriéndose a la edad del pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos - lo encontramos en el bosque, lo abandonaron

- Por favor hao, tiene dos años, nadie abandonaría a un niño de dos años, seguro se perdió y ya… -

- Creí que eras más realista -

Suspiro, claro que había personas que podían abandonar a niños ella lo sabía muy bien - te recuerdo que estas casado

Con esas palabras subió las escaleras - es un niño no una mujer dispuesto a complacerme - soltó sin pensar

Se dio vuelta para encararlo pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, camino hacia la habitación - bien, no quise decir eso

Se excuso hao mientras la seguía por el pasillo - pero ahora si quieres que tenga en consideración que estoy casado cuando todo este tiempo solo…

- ¿solo qué? - pregunto en total molestia - te recuerdo que todo sería distinto de no ser porque…

- Porque, no te cansas de repetirme que te obligue - grito dándose vuelta -

- Yo tenía una vida - con eso hiso que se detuviera - yo tenía una vida y un día llegaste y al siguiente ya querías que me casara contigo, me trajiste aquí donde me dejas completamente sola, traes a un niño y quieres que solo sonría y pase desapercibida, yo tenía una vida y la destruiste

- ¿En serio tenias una vida? - hablo con sarcasmo - tu no tenias nada, ni si quiera quieres a yoh ni él a ti, te recuerdo que te casarías con el por obligación, esa casa ni si quiera es tuya y esos tontos no son tus amigos, ni si quiera familia tienes, ¡no tenias nada! -

Se creó un silencio sepulcral ante las palabras de hao - anna… - alcanzo a mencionar para después escuchar como la rubia le cerraba la puerta en la cara

Se quedo parado frente a la puerta, de sobra sabia que lo dicho había lastimado a la rubia - anna ábreme, necesitamos hablar - hablo con calma

Tomo una almohada y como niña pequeña ahogo un grito en ella, sentía tanta frustración con esa maldita situación, hao tenía razón, ella antes no tenía nada pero ¿ahora?, ahora exactamente era la misma, aun que había personas ahí aun así podía sentir la soledad - lo lamento anna

ACTUALIDAD

- Anna, necesito que comas algo - hablo yoh detrás de la puerta, ya había intentado entrar en la habitación pero la itako siempre la mantenía cerrada - respóndeme, necesito saber que estas bien

- Yoh necesito descansar, estoy cansada - le hablo con la voz apagada

- Sé que nunca te demostré que te quería, pero así fue, así es - hablo sentándose a lado de la puerta - eso nada cambiara porque sé que amas a hao, eso me alegro porque yo fui testigo de que desde pequeña sufriste mucho, pero ahora no me alegra, me da una inmensa tristeza el que tu estés así

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho asakura - hablo ahora no solo refiriéndose a yoh

Hubo un lapso de silencio en el que yoh solo miraba el suelo y anna pensaba

- Sabes que…si voy a comer - hablo parándose del piso

- Te traeré la comida - hablo yoh parándose rápidamente

- No…comeré en la cocina como debe ser, en un momento bajo -

- Gracias anita -

Se vistió rápidamente, solo que ahora no usaba su usual vestido negro, solo se coloco un short no muy corto una blusa negra y se hiso una coleta

Al menos debía intentarlo

CONTINUARA…

**Annitha mz**


	7. Chapter 7

Niña suicida

Capitulo 7

Por: annitha mz

….l….l…..l….l….l….l….l…l….l…l

ACTUALIDAD

Pasaron los días, 4 días en los que extrañamente anna estuvo mejor

Para todos era un alivio que la rubia ya estuviera más calmada y que al parecer ya todo estaba pasando

A veces horo gritaba y al instante se callaba de golpe esperando que los regaños de anna se hicieran presentes, pero nada pasaba

Aun que era mejor para horo y sus peleas con los demás, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían escuchado las órdenes y exigencias de anna, eso se extrañaba

Miraba todo a su alrededor, parecía tan igual, como si nada hubiera pasado, y claro que era así, los esfuerzos de todos por no mencionar algo tonto que incomodara o molestara a anna eran inmensos, ren no hablaba de nada de su matrimonio, pilika igual no hablaba de nada referente al amor o novios

Como si con eso le ayudaran

Le dices tú-hablo manta lo más bajo que pudo

Yoh solo le dio una mirada cómplice de nerviosismo, suspiro y lo dijo-anita, planeamos salir de viaje, unos días a la playa, creo que te haría bien

Si-era sorpresivo el comportamiento de anna, aun que sabían que después de lo que había pasado anna no sería la misma, pero aun así les parecía raro

El viaje fue un tanto calmado, yoh no supo si sentarse a lado de tamao, su prometida, o de anna, así que dejo que las chicas se sentaran juntas

¿Saldrás tan temprano?-

Si, la playa estará sola y quiero caminar un rato-con esa simple explicación dejo a la peli-azul

Crees que la señorita anna esté bien-

No…es que, fue tan duro para ella, lo que paso jamás lo superara, pero…tiene que seguir adelante-

Si, esa era la idea, seguir adelante, superar obstáculos y todas esas frases de vida, pero quien sabía si esos eran los planes de anna

Camino lejos del hotel, tal como dijo, era muy temprano así que las personas aun no se hacían presentes sobre la arena, ese era un alivio para ella

Aun que teniendo en cuenta que paso los últimos meses sola se supondría que querría estar acompañada, pero no, desde antes de hao le gusto estar sola, la soledad le resultaba una buena compañera

Anna-se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaban, era yoh

Al ser alcanzada siguió caminando con el castaño a lado, ni si quiera hablo, no quería hablar sin embargo yoh no compartía esa idea

Me alegra que hayas aceptado el viaje, en realidad me alegra que estés mejor-

Mejor regresemos al hotel-interrumpió al chico, la verdad es que no quería escuchar un sermón mas sobre lo que pasaba, ella muy bien sabia que pasaba

Claro que la observaba preocupado, pero ciertamente sentía alivio porque al fin parecía que anna avanzaba, al fin podía respirar y poco a poco ir recuperando la sonrisa y la calma, lo cierto es que vivió todos esos meses en suspenso, el peor de los suspensos pensando a cada segundo que anna cometería una tontería y cientos de ideas sobre un dudoso futuro

Pero sin duda su preocupación aumento al ver como la rubia se desvanecía ante él, la sostuvo en sus brazos, rápidamente la recepcionista se acerco ofreciéndole ayuda

Para su suerte rápidamente la chica recupero la conciencia, argumentando que la falta de alimento era la culpable

Y es que claro que era eso, tanto descuido y noches de desvelo tenían consecuencias

Todo por no comer bien-el chico se quejaba mientras subían en el elevador, anna solo mantenía el silencio-debes de recuperarte, son cosas que pasan, pruebas de la vida…pero debes pensar que esto nos hará fuertes

Rodo los ojos mientras salía del elevador caminando hacia la habitación donde ya todos estaban desayunando

No tengo apetito-respondió ante el ofrecimiento de tamao

No tienes hambre, que planeas anna-soltó yoh con molestia y sorprendiendo un poco a los demás-no te das cuenta de que todos sufrimos por eso, todos resultamos heridos, no eres la única que sufre

Ni si quiera se molesto en responderle solo camino unos cuantos metros cuando nuevamente yoh hablo-todos perdimos cosas, crees que no me siento culpable, tal vez hao estaría vivo y yo muerto, perdí a mi hermano, fue una pesadilla, luego tu casi te…mueres y…

Perdí a mi hermano-repitió con molestia-si, deberías sentirte culpable porque tu deberías estar muerto no hao, tu deberías estar en su lugar, ni si quiera estabas ahí, saliste de la habitación mientras hao moría, debiste ser tu y no él, no perdiste nada yoh, no perdiste nada, maldita sea, hao está muerto

Absolutamente todos se quedaron en silencio, yoh estaba serio y anna aun mas, sus palabras la dejaron literalmente sin palabras, ¿culpar a yoh?, por mucho tiempo lo sintió así, pero ahora…bajo la mirada lamentándose en silencio

Es obvio que te perdí a ti-sin decir más yoh salió de la habitación

Entro en el baño, después de unos segundos todos continuaron con lo que hacían tratando de recuperar la "normalidad", este era el primer día de una semana, que les esperaba para más adelante

Se miro en el espejo mientras respiraba, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como tratando de ver mas allá de lo que podía ver

Hao está muerto-pronuncio con dolor-está muerto

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Niña suicida**_

Capitulo 8

Por: annitha mz

….l….l…..l….l….l….l….l…l….l…l

1 y 4 meses atrás

El mes paso, después de mi discusión con hao no hubo más, y es que la comunicación entre nosotros era prácticamente nula

No negaba, y nunca negué que hao es guapo, como negarlo pues siempre estaba entrenando con el torso desnudo, siempre con su galante sonrisa que a veces se tornaba sincera, como un perfecto ángel demoniaco, porque así era como solía llamarlo, un demonio, pero no sé ni cómo ni cuándo la palabra ángel entro en mi vocabulario

Todos los días en el jardín hao jugaba con opacho y ahora su nuevo "hijo" adoptado, que llamo hana, me causaba gran ternura mirar como los ojos le brillaban al pequeño opacho, como los dos niños reían, pero un día, me encontré mirando a hao, no a los niños, miraba a hao no se desde cuando, al darme cuenta solo me quede pensando, luego hao me miro, tan solo fue eso una mirada, una simple mirada de escasos segundos que me destruyo, no sé cómo, pero destruyo mis barreras, me dejo…desnuda, por así decirlo y no porque fuera una mirada pervertida ni yo pensara en eso, solo que me olvide de todo, todo a mi alrededor, el "coraje" con hao, el enojo, la tristeza, todo se desvaneció frente a mis ojos porque muy dentro de mi sabia que ya mucho antes todo eso se había ido, solo que no la acepte hasta ese momento en que mi corazón se detuvo

Puedo decir que mi vida comenzó ese día, ahora no podía negar que esa era la razón por la que soñaba con hao, por la que no podía dejar de pensar en el

Al día siguiente recibimos una llamada, en parte desconcertante

Y ahora teníamos que viajar a fumbari para encontrarnos con yoh…con yoh, suspiro porque no sé qué es lo que espera

Hace más de un mes que no lo veo, y antes de ese mes nuestra convivencia se redujo a absolutamente nada, el estaba ¿molesto? E inconforme con la decisión de sus abuelos, por eso no hubo más palabras entre nosotros, unas cuantas miradas antes de la boda pero todo fue incomodidad y frialdad.

Ahora tenemos que ir a fumbari y ver que pasa…

Espero sea algo breve pues no quiero estar mucho tiempo ahí, no es que me incomode, no, viví ahí por muchos años, y ahí pase por muchas cosas "felices", pero también tristes, como la partida de yoh a América, o mi repentino cambio de prometido, muchas cosas, que prácticamente todas tienen que ver con yoh

Y eso en instantes me hiso cuestionarme, en verdad solo quería a yoh como a un hermano, como le dije a jun, el me protegió y a él debía todo de mi, ¿en realidad solo lo quería como hermano?

Pero no quiero pensar en eso, hoy no…

Pasaron dos días y muy contra la voluntad de hao tuvimos que ir a fumbari, y es que hao no es alguien que le guste recibir órdenes, menos de los ancianos asakura, pero con la insistencia de estos en que era algo muy importante no nos quedo de otra que ir

Y aquí estábamos, para colmo los abuelos de yoh aun no venían de su posada en el monte azoré, eso solo causo que hao se molestara, para que tanta prisa si ellos no iban a estar a nuestra llegada

Tamao nos recibió con normalidad, me seguía llamando señorita, no es que no lo fuera pero no me gustaría ser llamada señora

Yoh no estaba a nuestra llegada para alivio mio, pero ni tanto me duro el alivio pues tan solo bastaron unos segundos para que el entrara en la pensión con su típica sonrisa

Sonrisa que disminuyo al vernos a hao y a mí

Sin embargo se siguió mostrando sereno, mirándome insistentemente nos saludo a ambos, hao lo miraba a él, casi amenazadoramente

Después tamao educadamente nos pregunto el motivo de nuestra visita y yo solo fruncí el seño, ¿Qué planean esos ancianos?

Y entonces se escucho la puerta

Después de eso comimos, hao a cada rato preguntaba a kino sobre el asunto de gran importancia, y esta solo tomaba de su te

Hao sacaba fuego por los ojos, estaba demasiado incomodo con yoh mirándome y tamao que lo hacía aun más obvio con sus miradas de celos hacia yoh, luego la hostilidad de los ancianos no ayudaban en mucho, Sentía que en cualquier momento hao los calcinaría vivos por tanta altanería

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a la sala, kino le ordeno a tamao prepararnos una recamara, ahí supe que iba para largo este tan misterioso asunto

Después de charlar unos instantes ellos se despidieron no sin antes nuevamente recalcar su "principal objetivo" de vida- queremos descendencia

Lo cierto es que hubo algo muy sospechoso en esa plática, no sé, fue mucha su insistencia en que nos apresuráramos, y nos dejaron saber que habría noticias del torneo, eso no es nada bueno porque todos en esta pensión quieren convertirse en shaman King, pero ya veremos qué pasa luego

Ya eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde, decidí salir al patio trasero, me senté recargándome en el árbol, cerré los ojos y de pronto sentí la presencia de yoh, demasiado cerca

Abrí los ojos encontrándolo mirando el cielo, observarlo en tanta calma nuevamente me hiso cuestionarme, es que prácticamente me embobe con su imagen, el rompió el silencio en el instante en que me miro, después se sentó a mi lado

Nunca hablamos sobre esto…todo- su seriedad era extraña, yoh jamás usaba la seriedad para hablar y menos como expresión en su rostro

Yo…- ¿Por qué titubeas anna?- si hablamos, me preguntaste si me quería casar con hao

¿Y en realidad te querías casar con él?- sin mirarme pregunto

Estoy casada con el yoh- me levante del suelo dispuesta a terminar con ese incomodo momento, solo que para mi sorpresa yoh me detuvo

Lamento no haber hecho nada, te dije que lo arreglaría pero no hice nada-

Yoh…eso ya no importa, ya paso más de un mes, ahora ya no importa- así de sencillo, para que lamentar cosas pasadas, pero yo al igual que él, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué sería de nosotros si no me hubiera casado con hao

Anita…te amo-

…

…

Parpadee una vez, ¿Qué dijo?, el se acerco a mí y yo seguía un tanto trabada, luego sentí una leve presión en mis labios y por inercia cerré los ojos, solo reaccione hasta que se separo un poco de mí y yo lo llame hao, y ahí acabo mi confusión, si, como le dije a jun, a yoh lo quería como a un hermano, llame a yoh con el nombre del que deseaba estuviera en su lugar, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso pues en fracción de segundo hao estaba frente a nosotros, hecho una furia

Antes de que hiciera un movimiento contra yoh lo detuve, sin necesidad de palabras el entendió lo que le pedía, yoh solo se quedo en silencio, en realidad ni él, ni yo sabíamos que decir

Me arme de "valor" ya era hora de que hablara con hao- yoh vete

Después de mirarnos a ambos por fin se fue dejándonos solo en el patio, y entonces verdaderamente me decidí a hablar

Lamento que vieras eso- primer fallo o acierto, yo disculpándome- eso no…me equivoque

Al casarte conmigo, si, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces- al escuchar su voz aun que sonaba neutral yo sabía que en verdad estaba molesto, y que en verdad lo había herido con tantas veces que repetí eso

No- respondí ahora con sinceridad, relaje mi expresión y lo solté con lentitud- me equivoque al decirte…amenazarte- corregí por que en su momento eso fue- al amenazarte diciéndote que…que siempre te recordaría que esto lo hacía por yoh, porque…yo, no me case contigo por yoh, yo- respire profundo- no estoy contigo por él, estoy…por ti

Después de eso no sé ni que paso pero hao se fue y yo me quede aun con más palabras por decir

Era claro que el estaba molesto, si yo fuera el creería que mis palabras solo eran un truco para que no le hiciera nada a yoh, pero…son solo la verdad

Miraba la luna con especial atención, no es que me pareciera interesante, pero aquí que otra cosa había de interesante, si, era hermosa, y muy hermosa iluminación brindaba en la noche, pero fuera de eso, solo era una distracción

Cerré los ojos suspirando, no esperaba que hao viniera a dormir, con todo lo que por la tarde paso seguro esto se volvería un matrimonio más amargo de lo que era

No sé ni que me pasa, hace unos días podría maldecir mil veces el nombre de hao, a él, pero ahora…no diré que me enamore de la noche a la mañana, no fue así, pero si me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, en un solo segundo, y ahora no se qué hacer

No sé si debería estar molesta o indignada pues no soy la única que pone barreras entre ambos, ¿pero qué hago?, que hago si esto empezó tan mal, no se suponía que tendría que acabar sufriendo por algo tan insípidamente significante como el amor.

Entonces sentí sus brazos rodearme, hacia tanto que no teníamos un "acercamiento", después de nuestra pelea todo aun mas empeoro, pero ahora, ahora estaba tan calmada bajo su abrazo, ni si quiera me negué, no hice ningún intento por zafarme y alejarme de él, no, en ese momento sentía que no podía alejarme de el

Así que me gire mirándolo entre la oscuridad de la habitación, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y como impulso me acerque hasta rosar sus labios, un simple rose que me lleno de nervios, fue él quien tomo mis labios en un beso de esos que sientes que atrás de ti ahí fuegos artificiales empapando el cielo, tan tonto pero tan hermoso

Y así seguimos, no planee, ni planeaba detenerme ante las sensaciones tan dulces que hao provocaba en mí, no necesitamos palabras para acordar algo que ambos sentíamos necesario de expresar, no se puede decir que fue como toda chica sueña su primera vez, ni hubo flores ni fue en la playa o en un lugar épico y con paisaje hermoso, no, no tuve eso, pero aun así fue perfecto, porque solo me basto con estar esa noche con él, y solo así pude decirle las palabras que me guarde esa misma tarde.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
